Episodio:Britney 2.0
| siguiente = }} Britney 2.0 es el segundo episodio de la Cuarta Temporada y el sexagésimo-octavo de toda la serie. Se estrenará el 20 de Septiembre de 2012 en Estados Unidos por la cadena FOX. Este será el primer episodio tributo de la Cuarta Temporada, el cual hace homenaje a la artista Britney Spears. Sinopsis Spoilers Trama thumbthumb *Cuando Brittany es expulsada del equipo de porristas, provoca que se sumerja en un estado emocional bajo con rapidez. El decaído temperamento de Brittany, es un motivo para que sus compañeros gleeks la ayuden a revitalizarse a través de la música de Britney Spears. *'Kurt' y Rachel se mudan a su nuevo apartamento en New York , en donde Kurt revela información sobre Cassandra July que podría cambiar de rumbo la dificultosa relación de Rachel con su criticona instructora de danza. *Luego de que Will falla al dar una impresión positiva al nuevo estudiante, Jake Puckerman, requiere la ayuda de un ex-delincuente de McKinley a que intervenga antes que el comportamiento autodestructivo de Jake saque lo mejor de él. *Mientras tanto, Rachel se vuelve increíblemente frustada por la falta de comunicación que tiene con su prometido, Finn, a lo que Brody le ofrece su ayuda con una "sexy" tarea de baile. *'New Directions' cantará "Gimme More" en el gimnasio. Se supone que será increíble y demostrá su nueva popularidad, cantándole a una estusiasta audiencia. Excepto por Brittany, que ha elegido el camino de Britney: estar depresiva, descuidada, comer Cheetos, etc. Cantará Gimme More y terminarán siendo abucheados por la escuela. *Habrá algún tipo de accidente en el escenario que tendrá como consecuencia a Brittany herida. *Aunque sea un tributo a Britney, es muy probable que no aparezca en este episodio a diferencia de Britney/Brittany. *Se ha dicho que será un tributo de Britney muy distinto al que dio comienzo a la segunda temporada. *Rachel le demuestra a su profesora de danza, Cassandra July, que puede ser sexy, como dice en una de sus lineas "Sí tengo lo necesario para ser sexy. Lo suficientemente sexy para interpretar a Evita. Y Roxie. Y Charity." Cantará Oops!... I did It Again para probarlo. Sin embargo, su plan falla y Cassandra la echa de su clase. *Este episodio se centrará en Brittany y Rachel. Escenas *La escena de Gimme More fue filmada en el gimnasio hoy. (03/08) *'Iqbal Theba' filmó las sus primeras escenas de la temporada. (03/08) *'Chord' grabó una escena que involucra muchas frutillas. (06/08) *'Jacob' filmó una escena en el auditorio. (08/08) *Escenas que involucran granizados han sido grabadas. (08/08) *Jenna grabó una escena con Jacob. (09/08) *'Melissa Benoist' (Marley) completó su primera semana en el set. (10/08) *Lea grabó una escena con Whoopi Goldberg (13/08) Sin embargo, podría ser para 4x03. *Chord declaró en twitter: "¡Mucho calor en McKinley hoy! ¡La ropa se va yendo!" Producción *La grabación de este episodio comenzó junto con The New Rachel el 25 de julio. *'Lea' twitteo que el 15 de agosto es el último día en que se grabará el tributo a Britney. Música *'Lea' (Rachel Berry) cantará en este episodio una canción clasica de Britney. *'Lea' estuvo en los ensayos de baile, aprendiendo un número muy sexy. (14/08) *También participara en una canción Finchel/'Klaine'. *'Chord' (Sam) estuvo en el estudio, trabajando en un "pequeño número grupal" de una canción reciente de Britney. (20/07) *'Heather' (Brittany) estuvo en el estudio. (31/07) *'Jenna' (Tina) estuvo en el estudio de baile ensayando dos canciones de Britney. (01/08) *'Jenna' está involucrada en al menos un número de Britney. (02/08) *'Jane Lynch '(Sue) estuvo en el estudio. (10/08) Sin embargo, podría ser para 4x03. Música del Episodio *'Gimme More '''de ''Britney Spears.Cantada Por Brittany y New Directions. (confirmada) *'Boys/Boyfriend' de Britney Spears/Justin Bieber. Cantada por Blaine y Artie. (confirmada) *'Oops!... I Did it Again' de Britney Spears. Cantada por Rachel. (1) (confirmada) *'Hold It Against Me' de Britney Spears.Cantada por Brittany y Kitty (confirmada) *'3' de Britney Spears.Cantada por Sam, Joe y Tina. (confirmada) *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' de Britney Spears/Aerosmith'. ''Cantada por Jake Puckerman y Marley. (confirmada) *Womanizer' de ''Britney Spears. Cantada por Tina, Marley y Wade/Unique (confirmada) *'Everytime' de Britney Spears. Cantada por Brittany Reparto Estrellas Especiales Invitadas *'Kate Hudson' como Cassandra July Estrellas Invitadas *'Iqbal Theba' como Director Figgins *'Vanessa Lengies' como Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' como Joe Hart *'Josh Sussman' como Jacob Ben Israel *'Melissa Benoist' como Marley *'Becca Tobin' como Kitty *'Dean Geyer ' como Brody Weston. *'Jacob Artist' como Jake Puckerman. *'Alex Newell' como Wade Adams Curiosidades *Con este episodio, es la primera vez que se repite un mismo artista para un episodio tributo, puesto que ya hubo un episodio tributo dedicado a Britney Spears en la segunda temporada, titulado . *Incluidas las 8 canciones de este episodio, Britney Spears sería la segunda artista con más canciones en Glee, después de Madonna. *Al igual que el tributo pasado a Britney Spears,el episodio es el segundo de la temporada. *Se estreno exactamente un año después de The Purple Piano Project. Galeria 97533504e74811e184b222000a1e8bbb 7.jpg|Lea Michele (Rachel) en Oops i didtint again 2c6f7684e74911e1a8b522000a1e9e04_7.jpg|The Return of the Princess A0SSlYACIAAfw5L.jpg normal_1~215.jpg normal_001~217.jpg 420153_426536200726464_1783882129_n.jpg 549498_426537927392958_301009916_n.jpg 603562_426537780726306_2081596181_a.jpg beach.jpg bich.jpg britney hk.jpg RachelandBrody.jpeg|Rachel and Brody dip lalalala.jpg tumblr_m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo1_500 (1).png Tumblr m9uhtazjUX1qf6aujo2 500.png las cheerios bailando.jpg|las cheerios bailando con kitty y brittany ARCHIVO:Britney2.04.gif ARCHIVO:Britney2.02.gif Archivo:Tumblr_ma9tlluwNR1qhzi2jo2_r1_250.gif Videos thumb|left|300px Navegador Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Episodios Homenaje Categoría:Episodios sin Emitir